


Game Night (Don't Go Playing With My Heart)

by qiaolians



Series: The Age of Andrea [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiaolians/pseuds/qiaolians
Summary: Andrea misses a conversation during dinner. Will she be able to sort things out before it's too late?In which they have a family game night and Andrea worries she went too far.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: The Age of Andrea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109277
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	Game Night (Don't Go Playing With My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> After not writing for them for a few months, I decided to play with this idea a little bit. Tried to make this is a funny one shot for the game night scene. Hope you guys apreciate it (:
> 
> It might be a little bit out of character but if it feeds the muse, whos cares, right?!
> 
> This is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine (sorry in advance).
> 
> I guess it can be set before "What now? (Who are you?)"

“So, Mom is running a 47 game winning streak.” Caroline explained to Francine as her sister helped her empty the contents of an old box into the coffee table.

  
“All the money I’ve been spending on your education, I was hoping for stronger competition.” Miranda managed as she took a seat beside Andrea on the couch, handling her a glass of wine.

  
The twins just scrunched their faces at her, not bothering to reply.

  
“Have you played this before?” Cassidy asked Andrea.

  
“No, never.”

  
“The idea is to get enough of this little wedges-”

  
“Pie.” Caroline interrupted. “They are cheese.” Cassidy corrected for Miranda’s annoyance. Andrea chuckled.

  
“They’re _wedges_. You get enough of them to fill up your circle.”

  
Both girls roll their eyes at their mother. “Most of the questions are about this stupid stuff” Cassidy huffed without looking up from her iPhone, mostly to ignore Miranda’s glare at her language.

  
“Hence the world_ trivial_.” Caroline replied while organising the items on the table so they could continue.

  
“Come on. Let’s play before you break into a war.” Francine intervened, grabbing a card from the mount. “Who was the first United States president to be born in a hospital?”

  
“Jimmy Carter.” Andrea replied without missing a beat.

  
Looks were exchanged for a brief second before Francine confirmed. “Jimmy Carter!”

  
“Beginners luck!” Caroline said whilst giving Andrea her wedge slash pie slash cheese. “Try again.”

  
Another card. “At what event did the ‘hula hoop’ make its debut?”

  
“In 1956, at the World’s Fair… In Schenectady, New York.”

  
“1956, World’s Fair, Schenectady, New York!” 

  
Caroline cheered loudly, loving every moment of it while Cassidy now looked at her with the same expression as Miranda. Amusement and annoyance at once.

  
“Alright! Come on, do this one.” Caroline picked another card.

  
“Oh! lot of pressure.” Andrea exhaled. 

  
“Smell something?” Francine poked at Miranda with a grin on her face. “Like your winning streak going up in smoke?”

  
“Of what country was Albert Einstein offered the presidency in 1952?”

  
Andrea kept eye contact with Miranda this time. Not sure if they were on good terms anymore. She felt something inside her chest, was she being indelicate stealing this moment away from Miranda? Was Miranda really bothered by this sudden demonstration of her actual age? She choked up, not sure if she should reply, suddenly she didn’t really want to be here anymore. It was just a silly game that’s she’s managed to ruin by thinking too much and too little at the same time. Guilt and shame flooded over her.

“Andrea?” Miranda pressed.

  
“Israel.” She replied with a choked up voice.

  
Miranda nodded, impassive look on her face, and sipped her wine.

  
“Israel!” Francine confirmed, unnecessarily, whilst seeing what was going on.

  
Through the cheering in the room coming from Caroline who could not believe their mother was defeated after so many attempts, Francine was the only one who saw Miranda sip at her wine, almost peacefully while Andrea sulked on the couch, hoping it would swallow her whole.

  
“How does it feel, mom?” One redhead asked.

  
“Are you sad?” The other one pressed.

  
Both chuckled. 

  
Yes, twist the knife. Andrea thought.

  
“I’m alright, girls!” 

  
“Come on!” Francine got up. “You two promised me help with the dishes.” 

  
A set of _uuuggghhs_ followed as the two got up from the ground to follow Francine into the kitchen, only to miss as she winked at Andrea, and vanished the room.

  
Sort it out.

  
But before Andrea could reach for Miranda besides her, the woman was already making her way to the bedroom.

————————————————————-

It was a good half an hour before Andrea helped the girls with the mess they had made after dinner, tucked them in, said goodnight to Francine and them worked up the courage to go to the bedroom where Miranda awaited in bed. Hopefully asleep.

  
Slowly opening the door like she was trying to prevent the startle of a wild animal who could pounce at her at any minute (wasn’t that accurate for how Miranda acted sometimes?), she made her way to the bathroom, watching from the corner of her eyes as the other woman laid in bed with a book in front of her face.

  
Oh boy, how she wished she hadn’t fell for Miranda Priestly sometimes.

  
Minutes after she emerged in her nightwear, she tiptoed to her side of the bed. Miranda hadn’t moved from her previous position.

  
_What now? _

  
“Are the girls in bed?” Miranda simply asked.

  
“Yep. All three of them.” She tried to joke.

  
Miranda said nothing, simply closed her book, took off her reading glasses and set it all on the nightstand. Andrea thought it was all too quick before she realised the woman shut down the lights and then grabbed her face in both of her hands, kissing her deeply.

  
Andrea moaned, not able to form coherent thoughts.

  
Miranda wasn’t wasting any of their time tonight. She pressed closer to Andrea, body heat almost too much, whilst her hand made quick work of the buttons on her pajama blouse.

  
Andrea tried grabbing her hand to stop her… Only to realise she was now helping Miranda get rid of all their clothes. 

  
In a matter of seconds both women were naked, bodies dancing in union as Miranda’s fingers played Andrea like the most exquisite violin.

  
She was intoxicated by the woman.

  
As Miranda licked and kissed Andrea’s whole body, the woman didn’t have any time to wonder whether they should be talking about what happened earlier. All her worries were blown away. Like a fog being dissipated by strong wind.

  
Andrea came as Miranda, two fingers deep inside of her, moaned in her ear. It was raw and fast. She knew Miranda was getting as much pleasure as she was, but Andrea didn’t want it to be like this. She needed to show Miranda how much she cared as well.

  
Grabbing hold of the other woman’s hips, she made sure Miranda had enough friction with her right thigh, keeping the rhythm as the other hand grabbed Miranda’s face to kiss her deeply.

  
Miranda moaned inside Andrea’s mouth before turning her face to whisper “Inside.” Almost as a plea. 

  
Andrea complied and made room for her hand to slip between their legs and reach the destination Miranda most needed.

  
She was stunned by the amount of wetness she found there, but didn’t miss a beat as she felt the other woman's breath catch when her fingers made contact with her center.

  
“I got you!” She said and Miranda started to ride her fingers with not so much grace anymore, setting a frantic pace that Andrea was glad to keep up with.

  
The desperation was real for both of them. Andrea could feel how close Miranda was, and didn’t want to miss any second of it.

  
Not in control of her body anymore, Miranda climaxed as Andrea held her close in a strong hold. Both moaning and panting, glad that the sweet and hoped release came.

  
For a while they stayed there, Miranda with her head on Andrea’s shoulder whilst the other woman remained still, inside of her.

  
Moments passed as they managed to get themselves in a more comfortable position. Andrea laid on her right side, left leg draped over Miranda’s body while she drew circles with her hand on Andreas tigh.

  
“I can hear your thoughts, Andrea!”

  
“Wha-”

  
“They are loud!”

  
Andrea hmphed before she raised herself on one arm to look at Miranda.

  
“We should talk.”

  
Miranda rolled her eyes.

  
“We should have talked before we did this.” 

  
“I thought I should give you your winning prize.” Miranda teased. Andrea just stared at her as if asking really?

  
“You are worried I got upset.”

  
“Well, did you?”

  
Miranda reached for her face and kissed her deeply again.

  
“I shouldn’t have- I embarrassed you, I’m sorry.”

  
“Andrea, don’t be silly. It’s just a game.”

  
“I know, but-”

  
“Don’t you think everybody knew you would have an advantage?”

  
Her eyes grew wide.

  
“Francine told the girls during dinner you were addicted to learning new things throughout your life. Cassidy said despite being old it was not possible for you to know absolutely everything.”

  
“True…” She interrupted.

  
Miranda ignored and continued. “So Caroline proposed we played this game, to test you…”

  
“Test me? So you guys were planning behind my back?” She looked almost offended. “Miranda!” Andrea smacked her arm lightly when the other woman started to chuckle.

  
“Cassidy bet you wouldn’t get three answers in a row… Caroline said otherwise.”

  
“They bet on me?”

  
“Turns out, Caroline -your biggest fan now, won!”

  
“Oh my God! You guys are unbelievable.” Andrea didn’t know if she was truly mad or actually relieved by now. How stupid she was to think that all of this had been a serious issue?!

  
“Miranda, I was truly worried!” she said in an exasperated tone.

  
“Darling!” Miranda said, kissing her exposed shoulder trying to soothe her.

  
“You wouldn’t even look at me after it… I thought I hurt your pride-”

  
“Hurt my pride?” Miranda actually laughed this time. “Andrea!”

  
“You know, 47 winning streak and all…”

  
Miranda burst into laughter, by Andrea’s shock. “If anything, I was annoyed I would have to pay it up to Caroline… and put up with Francine’s jokes from now on…”

  
“Wait… YOU bet on me as well?” When Miranda stopped laughing and looked straight into Andrea’s eyes, just now realising the words that came out of her mouth, she felt a tiny bit ashamed. “And against me?”

  
“Cassidy and I said three would be a ridiculous number.” She rolled her eyes. “Turns out you are full of surprises, Andrea Sachs.”

  
“I can’t believe it, Priestly.You didn’t have a tiny bit of faith in me…” She laughed and leaned in to kiss Miranda again. “I’m glad I proved you wrong then.” Not really believing her own lie.

  
“I love you!” Miranda said, catching Andrea completely off guard as she leaned in for another kiss.

  
For a moment both women just stared at each other, deep blue eyes met brown ones and not a word was spoken.

  
Those three words floated between them as Andrea closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on Miranda’s. After all this time, she still couldn’t believe how lucky she got to have this woman beside her. To not have to hide anymore, not even an ounce of who she truly is.

  
Andrea felt whole.

  
“I love you too, Priestly.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is welcome! (:
> 
> And if any of you have any sort of prompts (even out of this universe) I would be happy to give it a shot, I really want to write more for them.
> 
> You can also reach me on tumblr as well: http://qiaolians.tumblr.com/


End file.
